Possession
by KayDeeBlu
Summary: *Armada* One Shot "I wanted to run. I wanted to stay. I wanted him to destroy me in the palm of his hand and know I died hearing the faint heart beats of passion pumping through me." Alexis is all grown up and Starscream is with her...what now?


**Plot Synopsis:**

**Alexis is all grown up and Starscream is with her...what now?  
**

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you / Cause I know that you feel me somehow / You're the closest heaven that I'll ever be / And I don't want to go home right now --- **_**"Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**Possession**

I once had a friend who told me life begins at the first sound you make, but I don't believe her. How can life begin when you aren't able to comprehend the sounds being made? No…life begins when you see that flash of life beaming from heaven you don't want to leave.

I remember it clearly. I guess it's only natural though, considering everything that went down. Yearning…To just forget…well, that's not going to be done. I can't. And I _won't._

He arrived just as he always did, coasting through the nocturne sky, thrusters on full burn, owning the air like a magnificent starlet demanding attention. He knew he could get what he wanted from me. It always happened that way. I always gave in. I was weak like that.

"I am assuming this is important, Alexis," he said, transforming and advancing toward me as if his solar cycle had been wildly thrown off by my interruption.

I cleared my throat somewhat, turning the sapphire ring on my left hand over and over.

"Yeah, it is…I wanted to talk to you, Starscream," I replied. Gold and blue twisted round and round, my fingers trying desperately not to complete the rotation. _God if he only knew…_

"I want to know what's going on…between us…"

"_You hailed me here to discuss fleshy incoherence?" _

"What do you mean fleshy incoherence?" I shot back. Irritated specters flared inside. I could play his game just as good. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Do not waste my time, Alexis. State your purpose."

The wind rustled softly through my long hair. November. The one month I've always loved, when the seasons change and the Earth sets itself into being a winter wonderland. Did they have winter on Cybertron? Did they know of the beauty the snow could create?

I shifted my weight somewhat, leaning from one foot to the other. Pulling my cardigan around myself, I shot off the first thing I knew to say…_the only thing I knew to say…_Love never holds any regard for emotion. The word alone is fire and I know this.

But what else I know is something I can't describe. If you can't grasp a concept, then does that mean it was never meant to be in the first place? I wonder…maybe it's just another backward jab, I don't know…desire has always been an enemy of mine…

"Do you know of the Earth stars?" I asked. "How they have names?"

I pointed to the northern sky, my fingertips artificially making the map in the air. "Do you see that? That star cluster?"

Starscream nodded. He crossed his arms against his armor. The gesture was an off handed approval of interest. I had my audience.

"Declination 46 degrees north by 87 degrees longitude," he said.

I laughed a bit. It cracked me up sometimes how he was so serious belting out mathematical statistics to describe the simplest things.

"Uh…yeah, Starscream…but here on Earth we just call it Cassiopeia."

"And what of this star cluster, Cassiopeia?"

"She was an arrogant, vain queen who gave her only daughter, Andromeda, to the sea monster Cetus who was later rescued by Perseus," I explained. "It's one of the most famous myths in all of Greek mythology."

Turning my body back toward his direction, taking four easy steps toward him, I stopped. Elastic emotion glowed in the orange optics peering at me. I could feel it…_yes I could feel it…right through me…like the sands of time running...could I have it? What I wanted?_

"I'm arrogant and vain too, Starscream," I said, my voice suddenly concentrated with conviction. I stepped closer to him. "I know you want me and you know I want you…why do you keep doing this to me? I don't understand."

Cocking his head to one side, optics narrowing, he peered down at me, perplexed and bewildered. "What exactly am I doing that you don't understand?"

Crazy…I had to be…to even _think_ of putting words in his vocalizer…

"You know," I said firmly. "_You know..._sprinkle my ashes all over this fucking landscape, if that's what you want! I don't care! But don't stand there and tell me you don't feel it. _I know you do."_

My heart was fluttering out of control. I know he could sense it. If I could've read his mind, there would've been tapestries of forbidden alliances that should've never been thought – things that should've never been given any precedence. _Obsession…possession…_

I was more than willing to let him put them on me.

"Go ahead, Starscream…it's okay…" I said softly. "I'll do whatever you want."

"You will not live through 'whatever I want'."

"That's for me to decide, now isn't it?"

_Why do you hold back, my love? Don't you know love coincides with hurt and ecstasy?_ It was all on the tip of my tongue but when I saw the weapon of choice unravel in his hands, it took every bit of strength to not come undone and start freaking out right then and there.

"W-w-what are you…" I stammered.

_Glowing bright…blood red…_

I backed up, frantically looking for a place to run…_anywhere…_

"What I want is what you fear even though you say you don't. Can your foolhardy arrogance overcome that, fleshy? Or is your head game something all humans think they can get away with?"

Stepping backward, my eyes darted to the danger in his hand. Forged from Vector Sigma, born of a warrior's spark, that wing sword was deadlier than any man made katana around. Everything said was nothing but truth.

_I was afraid…_

"Starscream, I…I…d-d-don't…"

I wanted to run. I wanted to stay. I wanted him to destroy me in the palm of his hand and know I died hearing the faint heart beats of passion pumping through me.

"Okay," I whispered back. "Okay…if this is how you want it, okay…"

I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes. Crickets chirped lonesome ballads into the night air. Trepidation, repetition…_violation…_I could see it already being done to me, even standing so very still.

Quick, painless, the blade slashed through the cotton on my body seamlessly. My shirt fell to the grass as I felt the second pass nick my skin. Wincing, I tried to remain calm. I had asked for this…I made my bed…now I was going to love it, no matter what else was telling me otherwise…

My nude body accepted the unusually warm November breeze with zest. Au natural never felt so wondrous. Rampant fear was now converted into desperate hunger.

Never had I felt so _alive…_

"You will not deny me, Alexis."

"_I would never deny you, my love…"_

_

* * *

_Everything is made to burn sooner or later. Everything reaches its melting point. And when it does, when culmination are reached, everything that made no sense before is suddenly clear and real.

Burning and loving, I've had this…

_Metal against skin, metal melting skin, from the inside out…forbidden pleasure…forbidden givings…the spot that makes a woman lose all sanity if done just right…_

I swear I don't know the point I lost it, when my words became murmurings of declared pleasure, when my tongue reached a drama point uttering the only name holding me down…

_Starscream…_

_Can the darkness mask your hunger for me?_

_Can the air declare love for you the way I can?_

Possession and obsession had been fulfilled...

Burning culminations had been reached…and adored.


End file.
